


Dawn

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: AU, BL, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Kamijo's encounter with the Prince of the Darkness Kingdom has made him realize his feelings for Masashi. Now he will have to face them.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



> This is my entry to the [VKYaoi's DW January Challenge](https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/) "What dreams may come." I hope you enjoy it XD It's kind of a sequel to ["Midnight and Dawn"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13119051%22) and centered on the same universe of the Light and Darkness kingdoms. Don't hate me for it XD I had too much fun playing with them on that AU to leave them alone after just one shot lol  
> I also dedicate this story to VampireHydeFTW because of encouraging me to write more on this AU XD

“I’m sure deep down inside yourself you crave for your General to disregard your authority and push you against the nearest wall, maybe you would even enjoy it if he tried  to force himself on you… only it wouldn’t be forced… am I wrong?” Leoneil’s voice resounded in Kamijo’s head as he was forcefully pushed against the wall, the roughness of such movement stinging in his back as he felt Masashi’s body push against his own.

“Masashi… please…” The blond prince moved his face aside as his hands rested against the dark haired’s chest, not quite pushing him though.

“Please what?” Masashi’s deep voice sent vibes down his spine as he began biting his earlobe.

“Don’t…” Kamijo muttered barely audibly.

“Don’t what?” Masashi insisted biting his neck.

“Stop…” Kamijo closed his eyes, however suddenly a hand on his shoulder shook him softly. So he opened his eyes feeling slightly disoriented. He was lying on his warm fluffy bed, covered by several warm throws, so he looked up into the eyes of the one who had awaken him. “Masashi…”

“I’m sorry to wake you up my Prince… You seemed to be having a nightmare…” Masashi said; his expression full of worry.

Kamijo sighed, stretching his body slightly. “Why are you here?” he asked, “What time is it? Is it morning already?”

“No… it’s barely midnight…” Masashi sighed placing the chandelier he was holding on top of the blond’s nightstand, moving his loosened hair back with one of his hands. “The guards told me you’ve been having nightmares… So I’ve been standing guard in here since you fell asleep…” he confessed.

Kamijo sat up, looking at his general, he seemed tired. He was still wearing his uniform; though his outer coat’s chains were open, revealing his inner white robes. “God! That was not necessary…” he passed one of his hands through his slightly messy hair trying to think of something to tell him.

“You’ve been like this since the visit of the Prince of Darkness… what happened with him?” Masashi inquired. “Did he put a curse on you or something?”

“They can’t curse people Masashi… that’s a myth…” Kamijo told his worried General.

“But you were so tired after seeing him… You slept the whole day after… and now these nightmares…” Masashi insisted.

“Come here…” Kamijo requested moving aside and pulling the covers up after fixing his robes which looked like a night gown that barely covered his legs; so Masashi could join him.

“What?!” Masashi’s eyes widened in surprise at what the prince was asking of him.

“You are obviously not going to rest if you keep guard on my sleep… I need you to be rested in the morning, so come here… you can sleep next to me and make sure I don’t have any more nightmares… It’s an order…” the blond hardened his tone at his general’s hesitation.

“Yes your highness…” Masashi looked down as he got up from his kneeling position next to the blond’s bed and removed his boots before climbing into it, then allowing the prince to cover his body with the sheets.

“Don’t look so tense, it’s not the first time we share a bed…” Kamijo admonished as he fluffed his pillow, lying on his side, looking away from his general.

“We are not children anymore…” Masashi tried to defend himself.

“Do you not love me anymore then?” Kamijo asked looking back into the younger’s eyes. “You used to say that to me when we were kids…”

Masashi blushed profusely. “Of course I do…” he stated feeling his hands shake slightly. “It’s the reason I joined the military…” he then stared up at the bed posts holding the curtains above the bed, his tension seemingly easing up slightly. “To be able to serve you the best…”

Kamijo then decided to push things a bit further, maybe Leoneil had been right on his assumptions and he needed to know. So he turned around, holding Masashi and laying his head on his chest. “I’m sorry you had to leave your place as the head of your family for me… you could have gotten married long ago instead of staying here and helping me deal with boring state affairs…”

“I didn’t love her…” Masashi swallowed hard as he felt his heartbeat rate increase in his chest. “It wouldn’t have been fair for her…”

Kamijo smiled as he slid one of his hands on Masashi’s chest softly. His warmth felt so right against his body. “I’m scared…” he confessed.

“Of what?” Masashi asked straightening his body, making Kamijo sit as well as he stared into his eyes. “What did that bastard told you? Are they going to start a war again?”

Kamijo denied with his head closing his eyes. “No… he… he simply requested me to leave his people alone, and I agreed…” the blond licked his lips slightly, as he stared back at Masashi. “He doesn’t scare me… he is barely a child…” he laughed slightly.

“Quite a perverse child if you think of it…” Masashi slid a hand through his hair.

“Why?” Kamijo asked. “The two of you kinda do resemble each other…”

This was Masashi’s turn to laugh. “Dark hair and pale skin is all we have in common…”

“And eyes that seem like they can swallow your soul if you stare into them too long…” Kamijo stated straddling the dark haired’s legs and taking one of his hands to his face, staring straight into his eyes.

“Speak for yourself…” Masashi said staring into the blond’s eyes. “You could make anyone fall for you with one look…”

“Do you really think so?” Kamijo caressed Masashi’s face as he moved closer little by little.

“God help me… I know it’s true…” Masashi answered, finishing the distance between their lips, kissing the blond finally giving in to all the years of denied passion between the two of them.

Kamijo moaned against Masashi’s lips as he felt his tongue invade his mouth, probing, inviting him to explore as well, as the General’s hands went to his hips, pulling him against his body. “Oh…” Kamijo broke the kiss as he felt the dark haired’s hard on, looking at him.

Masashi’s breath was ragged as he stared back into the blond, looking for signs that he was in trouble. “I… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t…” Kamijo interrupted. “Don’t be sorry… I want this as much as you do…” he confessed then kissing him once again as his hands went to undo the General’s pants.

Masashi moaned against the blond’s lips as he felt his hands reaching his hardened manhood, pulling him closer and moving his night robes out of the way, caressing his shaft as well. “God… does this feel so good because it’s wrong?” he asked against the Prince’s lips.

“It’s not wrong if we are in love…” Kamijo stated increasing the speed of his hand.

“Ah… Kamijo…” Masashi moaned moving his hand faster as well, forgetting all protocols as he felt his belly clench pleasantly, he was going to cum too soon. But he couldn’t nor wanted to stop himself.  

“Oh… please…” Kamijo moaned closing his eyes as he felt Masashi’s hand increase its speed and strength, not being able to hold back either, both cumming together and staining each other’s clothes with their seeds.

Kamijo felt his body shudder as he left go of the dark haired’s manhood, searching for his lips once again, kissing him softly. “This… is what I was afraid of…” he confessed holding him.

Masashi kissed him back, holding him as well. “I would never say no to anything you ask of me…” he confessed. “Not just because you are my Prince… but because I do love you. Beyond the love I’ve had for you since we were children… I never said anything because I feared you would shun me away…”

“That… perverse child… made me realize my feelings for you…” Kamijo said looking up at Masashi. “I didn’t know how to tell you… My father is gonna be so disappointed… he’ll probably deem me unworthy of the throne and give my rights to my younger brother…”

“Not if he ever finds out who is Teru’s fiancé…” Masashi smiled.

Kamijo frowned slightly. “What’s wrong with Hizaki?”

“Well… Hizaki is not a princess but a prince…” Masashi explained.

 “Is that the reason why Teru has never introduced Hizaki to the family?” Kamijo felt slightly shocked by the news. “And you knew? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Masashi sighed looking away sheepishly. “I found out by accident a few months ago when I went to visit him to deliver the roses you sent him and… you would have probably tried to stop Teru…”

Kamijo crossed his arms over his chest. “Did he order you not to tell me?”

“He… requested it…” Masashi said.

“And you agreed??!” Kamijo insisted.

“Come on… not even you can resist his begging eyes!” Masashi pleaded.

“That little brat is gonna pay for that!” Kamijo buffed.

“Kamijo, please…” Masashi tried to calm him. “He and Hizaki love each other dearly… you said it wasn’t wrong if there was love…”

“Oh, I meant that…” Kamijo looked at Masashi. “But he just can’t play you like that… what if he had asked you to join them…”

Masashi pouted, looking away.

“Masashi!” Kamijo scolded. “What did you do?!”

“Prince Kamijo… you should really get some sleep…” Masashi said trying to change the subject.

“Masashi! You have to tell me! It’s an order!” Kamijo insisted, being interrupted by Masashi’s lips on his as he pushed him down on the bed, trapping him with his body, soon turning his protests into moans.

The End.


End file.
